This invention relates to shooting games. More particularly, this invention relates to shooting games in which a player travels through a course and shoot at targets.
Games are known in which two or more players travel along a path on a course and fire items such as paint balls, light beams, or dummy ammunition at each other. These games may be played on an indoor or an outdoor course. In either case, these games require at least two opponents or teams of opponents. A single player typically cannot play the game.
Other shooting games are known that use so-called "flip-up" targets. A player fires an item at a specific target surface of the target; a means is provided for keeping score based upon the number of times that the player successfully hits one or more targets. In these types of games, the player typically remains in a single position or within a prescribed area when shooting at the targets instead of traversing a course.